


Something Had to Give

by rabidfansquirrel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfansquirrel/pseuds/rabidfansquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra can't stop fantasizing about being with Bolin and Mako, despite how guilty she feels about it. (Mid-season 1; prompt taken from ficbending.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Had to Give

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: korra fantasizes about a threesome with the brothers, feels vaguely guilty about it but not really tbh. make it as graphic as you'd like :) (http://ficbending.livejournal.com/578.html?thread=2882#t2882)
> 
> (This takes place sometime mid-season 1, just to avoid confusion.)

She knew it was wrong. Of course it was wrong. First of all, she shouldn’t have been thinking of either her teammates in that way. Second of all, she shouldn’t have been thinking of what it would be like to do them that way at the same time. But she found herself unable to stop, her mind guiltily wandering into fantasy land whenever she had a spare moment--at practice, at the air temple, while out trying to hunt down Amon--and she just couldn’t stop.

It was so confusing--Korra had never really thought about the idea of being attracted to more than one person at the same time. She’d always thought that relationships were between two people, and only two people. After all, that’s all she ever saw, heard, or read about. But she couldn’t deny just how damn attractive Mako and Bolin were. And she couldn’t deny how much she’d like to find out what it was like to have Bolin’s hands running over her body while Mako’s lips were on her neck, leaving a hot trail of kisses down to her breasts.

Given the chance, she knew she wouldn’t have been able to say no if the opportunity arose. But, since it didn’t look like it was going to arise anytime soon, given Mako’s relationship with Asami and Bolin’s hurt feelings at her kiss with Mako. And, of course, the fact that Mako and Bolin were, you know, brothers, and that sort of thing was generally frowned upon by society.

“Korra!” Mako shouted from across the training room, shattering Korra’s visions of his hands working their way under her shirt while she was reaching her hands under Bolin’s shirt. “Get your head out of the clouds! We have a championship to win!”

Korra felt her face heat up, embarrassed that she’d been caught fantasizing. “Right,” she said, scrambling to create a water whip. “Of course. Training.”

Something had to give.


End file.
